Problemas de tiempo y sinsentidos semejantes
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Semi-AU. Al "traerla del pasado" no han logrado más que torturarlo. Y aun así, ha sido la tortura que Loki más ha disfrutado en toda su larga vida. [Este fic participa en el reto #5 "Incest Everywhere" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)]. Incest.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece (ya molaría). Ni personajes, ni lugares, ni rasgos importantes de la historia. Nada salvo la pseudotrama del fic. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.

 _Este fic participa en el reto #5 "Incest everywhere" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._

 **Advertencias** : No terminaba de decidir si colocar esto en la sección de Thor (películas), en Marvel (cómics) o en Journey Into Mystery, pero creo que por ciertas menciones a ciertos eventos era justo que se quedara en la última. Pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones, que utilizo solamente algunos detalles de comics que me leí hace un milenio para pasármelos por el forro y hacer lo que se me pega la gana como es muy mi costumbre (fea costumbre, pa' que les dijo que no).

Como se sabe, Leah (quien ha de convertirse en Hela) no es hija de Loki en esa versión, pero sucedió que para cumplir el objetivo del reto (una pareja incestuosa) no se me dio tratar el asunto tan directamente (Hela/Loki), y por otro lado, fue mucho más fácil abordar un (Loki/Leah-Hela), así que yo he torcido el problema para que Hela sí sea hija de Loki. Menos, er, escandaloso, por decirlo de alguna manera xP Así que para los MUY (conservadores) fans de este comic, ruego comprensión, y si van a venir a dejarme sus adorables flammes, bueno, yo les aconsejaría que mejor no ;)

Mezclo comic, mitología, película y todo en este fic.

Para quienes no conocen a Leah (la canon, no mis chorradas xP), fue una doncella de Hela, amiga de Loki cuando este reencarnó en un niño. Y como ya dije, luego de muchas cosas muy complicadas para explicarlas ahora, resultó que Leah será Hela, y ella la manda al pasado para que esto puedas ser, y bueh…Loki no es muy feliz.

Creo que aquí acaban las advertencias.

A pesar de todo, espero les guste, que está hecho con todo el amor del mundo :3

* * *

 **|Problemas de tiempo y sinsentidos semejantes|**

Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama. Las suaves sábanas verdes que medio envolvían su cuerpo desnudo se deslizaron por un lado del colchón. Detrás de las gruesas cortinas doradas apenas podía intuirse la cálida luz de una mañana ya avanzada. Dentro hacia algo de frío, si bien no le molestaba.

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, forzando el cuerpo a poner un pie fuera de la cama. Consiguió con grandes trabajos sentarse al borde, y nada más, hasta que soltó un largo suspiro de naturaleza indecible. Salvo eso y la suave respiración de la mujer a su lado, durmiendo tranquila, ningún ruido interrumpía el tenso silencio que de repente parecía ahogarlo.

Sus ojos echaron un vistazo a la habitación. Elegante pero no sobrecargada, era un lugar bastante agradable. Un mueble curioso aquí, un espejo antiguo allá y las paredes de un delicado tono azul. Definitivamente no estaban en Asgardia. Gracias al Árbol de los Mundos. Sabía que la mirada de Heimdall bien podía estar posada ahora mismo sobre ellos (su voyerista personal, ¡hurra!), pero al menos no era tan incómodo como saberlo en el mismo pedazo de tierra extraterrestre que él. O más alarmante aún, compartir el mismo asteroide con la Madre de Todo mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales con su próxima-hija.

 _Raro_.

La muchacha a su costado derecho emitió un ruido, como un suspiro más parecido a un gruñido, llamando su atención y provocando en él una ligera risa preliminar. Leah reposaba bocabajo, sus larguísimos cabellos negros estaban esparcidos todo alrededor, pero dejaban entrever partes de su bonita piel. Loki sonrió instantáneamente, sometido por el deseo de acariciarla; su espalda tersa, su cabello sedoso. Sin embargo, un pinchazo de algo que rápidamente identificó como culpa le paralizó el brazo a medio camino.

Las cosas eran tan enredadas, caviló ahora con una abierta mueca de frustración. Ojalá pudiera cambiarlas, es decir, tendría que existir alguna manera de hacerlo entre tanto caos de realidades alternativas y cosas similares. Sinceramente, Loki podía ser muy inteligente, pero esos asuntos del tiempo siempre le causaron dolores de cabeza.

Ojalá pudiera detener el sentimiento que se arremolinaba dentro de su pecho al ver y tener a Leah tan cerca, tan bonita, tan… como él, y al mismo tiempo, tan diferente…

Ojalá pudiera no saber las cosas que sabía. _Ya sabes, Loki_. La ignorancia es dicha, o cosas así. No dejaría de ser algo incorrecto, pero al menos no lo sabría. Agradecería bastante algo así. No saber cosas, como antes. Ser un misterio incluso para sí mismo y tener una urraca que jugara al misterioso. _Esos eran buenos tiempos, compañero_.

Seguro Hela lo sabía, que Leah iba a crecer para convertirse en ella. La muy retorcida no se lo dijo desde el principio. Permitió que se enamorara como el mocoso que en verdad había sido. Y esa urraca, Ikol, debió saberlo todo también. Y por más imbécil, ahora compartía cama con quien sería Hela en algún momento. Y lo peor (si cabía un "peor" en aquél lío), era que de un momento a otro Hela decidía arrebatarle a Leah para seguir con sus sandeces de "tiempo" y "viajes" y "a través de".

¿Pero por qué infiernos no podía tener una vida un tanto más simple? Agente de Asgard. Eso era pan comido. Dormir con quien será tu hija eso, querido, eso está jodido. Y mucho.

Y no, no con "quien _será_ tu hija". Corrige eso. Con quien _es_ tu hija. Tarado.

Loki estaba seguro de que existían leyes de física para controlar situaciones como esas. ¿Las había, no? Es decir, ¿cómo permiten que chorradas semejantes sucedan? Claro, luego van lloriqueando histéricos por el universo tratando de cerrar grietas en el espacio-tiempo que ellos mismos abrieron en realidad.

El dolor de cabeza consecuencia de esos tergiversados asuntos de 'tiempo' se apoderaba de él. Loki no pudo suprimir un gruñido de fastidio, luego se dejó caer sobre la cama otra vez, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo.

— ¿Torturándote otra vez? —inquirió la grave voz femenina de Leah. Loki gruñó una vez en respuesta—. ¿Sabes qué es divertido? —.

— Hmm —.

— Que aun sabiendo que terminaríamos así, Hela me trajo del pasado hasta aquí. Es decir, yo me traje del pasado —Leah soltó una poco elegante carcajada que de todos modos iba impregnada de dulzura—. Es tan raro —suspiró soñadoramente.

Loki retiró el brazo de su cara para mirarla. —Es que siempre has estado loca. Y lo estarás, según veo las cosas—.

Él trató de no sentir ninguna clase de incomodidad al contemplar los verdes ojos de Leah. Debió heredarlos de él. No recordaba que Angerboda tuviera ojos verdes. Ya que lo pensaba, ni siquiera podía evocar el rostro de la madre de Hela con un atisbo de claridad. Y de Hela misma…, vamos, ni hablar. No supo de ella hasta que estuvo bien instalada en Helheim y para entonces era la taimada adulta que mandaba a su yo pequeña a atosigar a Loki de esa manera. Seguro era su modo de venganza. Torturarlo a él así porque su anterior "yo" nunca se preocupó por averiguar si sus amoríos con Angerboda habían resultado _fructuosos_.

Loki apartó la mirada, y comenzó a juguetear con la sabana que aun envolvía el cuerpo de Leah. Ella lo dejó por un rato, tal vez sumergida en pensamientos parecidos. Porque sí, Leah-Hela y él solían ser terriblemente parecidos a veces.

—Es como debe ser —dijo ella por fin, con tranquilidad. Loki podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre él, pero no consiguió reunir valor suficiente para encontrar sus miradas de nuevo.

—Es horrible y apesta —.

— Mefisto es horrible y apesta —otra larga y poco femenina risa—. Esto es un poco extraño, pero Hela no es simplemente malvada —.

—Opino diferente —.

—No lo es porque yo tampoco lo soy —repuso con rapidez. Colocó uno de sus delgados dedos en su mentón y lo conminó a elevar la mirada—. Y somos felices, aquí y ahora y creo que debería ser suficiente —.

—Eres… Fuiste… Serás mi primogénita —dolor de cabeza otra vez, una fuerte punzada. Maldito _tiempo_.

—Hay cosas peores, Loki —.

— ¿Las hay? Deberías compartirlas conmigo, porque no las conozco —.

El verde en los ojos de Leah, reflejo del verde en los suyos. Ganas de explotar en pedazos. Y Leah sonreía con ese gesto que ya muchas veces le había visto a Hela, sarcástica, perspicaz, canalla.

— Que un muchacho reencarnado, luego de saberlo todo sobre su yo pasado se volviera loco, otra vez. Que ese muchacho fuera por ahí tratando de joderlo todo como bien sabe. Que ese muchacho estuviera y se sintiera solo, y causara algunos problemas graves y se dañara a sí mismo en el proceso… Loki, las cosas son como deben ser, es eso o podría haber cosas peores. Las hay. Cosas peores que el amor. Ser un desquiciado vengativo, por ejemplo —.

Cierto o falso aquello, y lo mereciera de verdad o no, Loki terminó pagando por cualquier pecado el día en que Hela le arrebató a Leah para continuar con sus idioteces de "viajes", y "tiempo", y "a través del".

Aunque al verla, a ella, a Hela en su gloria de Señora de los Muertos, se le ocurrió que no todo estaba irremediablemente jodido. Pues ahí estaba, esa sonrisa, la que ya había visto en Leah antes. Sarcástica, perspicaz, canalla.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, todos son recibidos con una sonrisa (ya dije, excepto los flammes, eh xD).


End file.
